


Last Words

by ewzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewzaya/pseuds/ewzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Izaya, Shizuo finds himself missing the information broker he hated so much, still stuck in a phase of self denial even after months had passed. On his birthday, he received a peculiar e-mail from Izaya's secretary, Namie, containing a message he never expected to receive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words

Blonde hair messed up and unkempt, dark circles round his eyes, Shizuo buried his face in his hands, a low grunt escaping his lips. He had been like that ever since that day, the event that took place three months ago. It had left him shaken, shaken more than he would admit. Hadn't he wanted that? Wasn't that what he had always asked for? Not even the overpowering smell of nicotine could calm his nerves like it used to. 

"Izaya...you damn flea..." He gritted his teeth together as he felt the delicate roll of paper being crushed in his mouth, "you're... Still out there somewhere...right? Planning...yes, youre definitely planning something. Yes... Its your fault. Its always your fault!" The glass in his hand shattered, spilling milk all over his apartment floor. Cursing under his breath, he cleaned the mess up hastily, still in a delusional state of denail, only to have a light buzz of his phone snap him out of it. He checked it, and to his surprise, saw that it was from none other than Izaya's secretary, Namie.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, It seems that Izaya had a message for you, scheduled to be sent today, your birthday, so it seems. I was only notified of it today, so it is just as surprise to me as it is to you.

\- Yagiri Namie. "

It read, a link to a video attatched below. 

Shizuo blinked, he hadn't even realized. Giving a nonchalant shrug, he clicked on the link, albeit skeptical as to what it was. A trap, maybe? Plugging in his earpeices and clicking the 'play' button, he felt a strange pang in his heart at the sight of the information broker's teasing face. 

"Ah, Shizu-chan, received my video, now haven't you?" Came the all too cheerful voice, making the blonde clench his fist at the mere sight if the ravenette, "Izaya..." He snarled, talking to the form on the screen. "Its your birthday today, huh, having fun?" There was a pause, as if waiting for a reply, but Shizuo said nothing. Izaya continued, his eyes flashing with emotions so foreign, Shizuo couldn't even pin point the feeling behind it, "enjoying your birthday...without me?"  
The rather peculiar expression was wiped from Izaya's face as it returned to his usual smile, though slightly forced. "Well, since im so nice, I've got you a present!" The ravenete clapped his hands dramatically, giving another pause once again, prompting the blonde to response, but no reply came. "Hmm? No thank you?" Came the slightly synthetic voice, as if predicting the bartender's every action.  
"Well, anyway, my present for you won't come easy, you ungrateful protozoan" there was a pause, "go to my apartment, yes, the one in Shinjuku" there was another pause before the male continued, still facing the screen, "ill wait. You better reach before i sing the birthday song five times!"  
Shizuo got up, making his way to shinjuku as fast as he could, not knowing what had driven him to do so. Soft hums of the tune mixed with a few insults mixed into the lyrics made a soft chuckle escape the blonde's lips as tears stung his eyes momentarily.  
He reached, panting and gasping for air as the last verse of the song was sung. "You should have reached" came Izaya's voice again, sounding less irritating than the bartender remembered, "i calculated it before hand, aren't i amazing?" Came a slight laugh, "hey, Shizu-chan...while you catch your breath... Can i just...talk to you?" There was another pause, and once again, Shizuo gave no reply. As if taking that as a yes, the voice continued, "the very first time i met you, i wanted to use you. My brains and your brawns, the perfect match, no? We could be the most powerful team, could have done so many fun things...well, fun to me, at least." The ravenette gave a dry laugh, continuing, "but you hated me from the start...didn't you? As for me...well, i hated that you hated me. If we couldn't be allys, why not be enemies? I did everything i could to piss you off, and i slowly found myself enjoying all the attention you gave me...pathetic, huh." There was another pause, followed by a soft sniff, the information broker had turned away from the screen, his back facing the camera. "Im...scared" the crack in Izaya's voice gave him away, no matter how dense Shizuo was, it was obvious he was crying. "Im scared...of...dying" there was yet another pause, but the blonde said nothing, his eyes widening as he slid down and sat on the hard concrete, leaning against the outer door of Izaya's apartment, his eyes widened in shock, not at all expecting to see the flea so vulnerable. "But...by the time you see this...I'll be dead, right? Happy aren't you, Shizu-chan"  
Shizuo slammed his fist against the wall, creating a dent where his fists were, but not yet puncturing a hole through the wall. The ravenette wiped his tears as he turned back around. "Ah, thats right, now for your present... Turn around seven times while clapping your hands, then shake your butt and say 'open the door, izaya sama' " a small laugh escaped the ravenete's lips, though it sounded rather hollow. A deep growl escaped the blonde's lips but he compelled after a long while of hesitation and multiple prompts from izaya across the screen. He did so and to his surprise, the door opened, causing the brute to fall forward into ge apartment in utter disbelief. He looked up, expecting to find the informant sitting there laughing hysterically and teasing him but nothing greeted him but a soft breeze and a wave of sadness that swept through him, flowing out in the form of tears as reality finally sunk in. "Izaya... You idiot" he was about to say more but was cut off by the electronic voice yet again, "ah, you must have gotten in by now..." The voice laughed, "so now... As your present, a wonderful confession from the majestic... Me!" There was yet another pause, before the louse continued his story, "soon, i couldn't differenciate between love and hate. What was the feeling that i felt whenever i saw you? I didn't know. Honestly, i was fine with both. It hurt either way, anyway. So...shizu-chan...i love you" there came the pause again, this time all the more as if it awaited a reply. The blonde remained silent, on his hands and knees as his mouth opened and closed, but no words were formed, "izaya... I... I..." He was cut off by the disturbingly synthetic voice, so fake to the point it seemed to stab right through the bartender's heart, as if repeatedly reminding him over and over about the ravenette's death. The given pause for a response time long over, not even the infamous information broker could accurately predict the blonde's response time, "the feeling is mutual"

"..."

"Izaya you idiot! I... I love you..."


End file.
